


Hear You

by cantkeepupwithmyfeels



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Animated Universe, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, vague mentions of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantkeepupwithmyfeels/pseuds/cantkeepupwithmyfeels
Summary: Prompt from timdrakeothy on tumblr: maybe kon cant hear tims heartbeat suddenly (like, tim put on a lead lined bullet proof vest or something?) and kon just panics and flies into gotham no questions asked… at least tim gets to see his boyfriend seriously frazzled for once?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to have this up forever ago, I also posted this on tumblr

Smallville was quiet tonight, as it was most nights but Kon had a job to do. He looped around the town a couple times, actually managed to scare a couple kids off from breaking to the Morrison’s place. After that he laid in bed and closed his eyes.

Ma was settling down in bed and beginning to drift off. She liked to pretend she didn’t wait up for him and Kon never brought it up. Part of him wondered if it was an old habit from when Clark still lived in the house, part of him wondered if she was just lonely, not used to the quiet, no matter how many times she watched the men in her life pass…He forced himself out of that train of thought and expanded his hearing. He could hear the rapid flutter of Bart’s heart and the steady, familiar beat of Cassie’s. He smiled and expanded it all the way out into Gotham and heard-

Nothing.

He shot up in a panic, listening closer. Of course he didn’t hear _nothing_ per say, he heard cars, bits and pieces of murmured conversations, laughter and tears that he had long associated with Gotham. But he didn’t hear Tim. He didn’t hear that controlled heartbeats or even breaths that came as a result of Bat-training. He didn’t hear the grunts or clash of his staff hitting bone or metal that would indicate he was in a fight. He didn’t even hear Bat-chatter.

He was out the window in seconds.

* * *

 

The lead plate, Tim decided chatting with one of Wayne Enterprises, sipping the one glass of champagne Bruce allowed him to ‘sneak past him’ per party, was an uncomfortable and unnecessary attachment to the bullet proof vest he wore under his suit. ‘Tim Drake-Wayne’ had been receiving a multitude of death threats lately, enough to actually get the GCPD involved and Commissioner Gordon insisted he wore a bullet-proof vest to the next Wayne Enterprises sponsored event, which happened to only be hours after the most recent event.

Tim would of rather of worn his suit or even a light layer of body armor but Bruce protested that if something _were_ to happen where ‘Tim Drake’ got kidnapped or an actual attempt was made on his life, he couldn’t have anything linking him to the Bat Clan on his person. Tim just boiled it down to Bruce knowing he could handle himself in this situation, so he resigned himself to experimenting with ways to improve the vest. Adding a lead plate to the lining across his rib cage was not one of his better ideas.

Nevertheless, Red Hood was on standby outside of the Manor and Robin was in the cave, watching the camera’s that were in the Manor under the guise that he could not attend due to school in the morning. Which, ironically enough, would normally take the demon _off_ a mission. Other than that, unless there was an emergency, they were under radio silence. 

This was apparently an emergency. 

“Replacement, tell you’re boyfriend he’s a big floating neon sign to any baddies that they don’t have a chance in hell. As true as it it, they don’t need to know that.” Jason’s voice crackled in his ear as he went to sip his drink. Raising an eyebrow, Tim glanced to the windows closest to him. 

  
“He’s about 30 feet above the Manor.” Damian’s voice joined in. “The moron is going to attract a crowd.”  
  
“I’m heading upstairs, now.” Tim murmured as he ascended the stair case, just barely dodging another board member who was trying to get his attention. Conner never showed up ahead of time without warning unless there was an emergency and Tim had brought his costume to his room in case ‘Red Robin’ needed to make an appearance should an actual attempt on his life be made. 

As he got to his room, Kon was landing on his balcony. He must have been listening out for him.

“Superboy, what’s-” He was cut off when Kon surged forward, wrapping his arms around him just tight enough that he wasn’t hurting him. Tim’s body tensed reflexively before relaxing in the familiar warms, wrapping his arms around him, returning the hug as Kon leaned down to bury his face in his neck, raising an eyebrow. “Kon-”  
  
“I couldn’t hear you.” He said shakily, burying his face further into his neck as if he could keep Tim there by sheer proximity. 

That’s when it clicked for Tim. The lead plate he had put in the lining of his vest. He always knew, at least in the back of his mind, that Kon kept track of his loved ones hear beats. Its a habit that, according to Bruce, he had gotten from Clark. He had never seen his boyfriend like this, shaking and holding on to him for dear life, trying to ground him, from disappearing. He sighed and squeezed him reassuringly, ignoring his brothers’ questioning voices in his ears for a moment as he rubbed Kon’s back, comforting him as Conner had thousands of times before. He’d explain later, to them, to Kon. For now, there was only one thing he could, needed to say.

“I’m here, Conner.” He murmured. “I’m right here...”


End file.
